


He Called You Cute,

by RedPineTrees



Series: Gifts to Suki [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji thought he may have a few days spent alone, when a friend of his appears unexpectedly to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Called You Cute,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



In the extremely technologically advanced world, spots filled with nature were adored by all people. There had been laws put into place where only certain cities could grow, and even then they could only grow to a certain point. A large number of the population, while they were happy that advances were being made, they wanted to see organic beauty too.  
  
Genji was one of those people. He had perched himself on a bridge overlooking a wide and cold river, in his home country of Japan. He mindlessly watched the giant fish swimming in the river, and idly listened to the chirping birds in the trees surrounding the river. He was in Gujo Hachiman, otherwise known as The Water City. He had had a rare few days to relax, and had decided to go to the city he has visited years ago as a boy. The city was relaxing, and full of traditional culture he loved. Though, it wasn't exactly the wonder of the city he was thinking about.  
  
On his mind was a beautiful young woman he had come to be acquainted with. Suki “Tsunami” Takio had become his friend in the last several months they knew each other, and with each passing day he found himself thinking more and more about her. Her red hair, her blue eyes. The way she moved as she talked, always animated and excited. She was a kind woman, always prepared to give or cheer someone up. A perfect friend, and she would make an even better wife.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
He shook his head, feeling embarrassed for even thinking of such a thing. He sighed when a glimpse of orange caught his eye. In the river, a giant orange fish swam down the river, gracefully jumping out of the river to catch food in it's mouth before falling back down with precision.  
  
“That reminds me of her,” He said quietly.  
  
“What reminds you of who?” A familiar voice sounded from behind him. He practically jumped out of his skin, not expecting at all for her to be there. Suki stood behind him, hands on her hips while she smiled up at him.

 

“Ah, it's... Nothing, really. I was just watching the fish in the river. Suki-san, what brings you to Japan? You didn't tell me you were coming,”  
  
“Oh, well, I've been given a couple weeks off because I haven't taken hardly any days off in forever. So, when you said you would be coming to this city to relax, I thought I might come and surprise you!”  
  
“Maa... Shouganai. I need to show you around,” He teased, hopping down from his perch. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
“What does that mean? What you just said,” She asked. He blinked.  
  
“Ah. It is a Japanese phrase, meaning 'it can't be helped'. It's... used in a context where the situation can't be changed. Like, if it is raining outside. Shouganai. It can't be helped. So... Since you're here, I have to show you around. Though... I was teasing you,” He clarified, feeling awkward. She nodded, smiling.  
  
“Could you teach me more phrases like that while we're together?” She asked, and her expression was so happy he just couldn't deny her.  
  
“Mochiron! Of course. I am glad you want to learn more. Ikuzo, let's go now. Are you hungry? Where would you like to go first?”  
  
“Anywhere you'd like to show me! If we pick up food on the way, that's cool!”  
  
The two walked along the streets contentedly, bits of idle conversation here and there. It was early afternoon, and there were food vendors aplenty up and down the way. Genji stopped at a food vendor, buying two skewers of fried ayu fish and handing one to Suki. Though she looked a little wary, she tried a bite before digging in. He smiled, turning away from her for a brief moment to lift his visor and eat his own quickly. They were greeted within shops, many asking Suki a great deal of questions which she responded to with excitement. Though there were times Genji translated for her, . A shop owner, just after talking to her for a few moments, asked her to select a hair pin.  
  
“Choose favorite color! It is a gift,” The elderly man said, a large smile on his face. Suki turned bright red, and looked to Genji for assistance. What was the polite thing to do? That was written all over her face. He nodded approvingly, and the redhead turned back to the display of pins.  
  
“Which one should I get?” Suki hummed, mostly to herself, though the older man took it upon himself to answer anyway.  
  


“The blue one, to match your eyes,” Genji said. The old man looked at him knowingly, winking.  
  
“Kanojo wa kawaii dane! Urayamashi ne,” The man chuckled, and Genji was suddenly very glad no one could see his face, as he was blushing bright red behind his visor. An elderly woman who had been rearranging a display, presumably the old man's wife, smacked him on the shoulder, shaking her head and sighing. Suki looked between them, confused at why Genji froze up beside her. Shrugging her shoulders, she picked up the blue hair pin and pushed it into her bangs, smiling brightly.  
  
“Arigatougozaimasu!” She said, bowing slightly to the shopkeeper. And with that, they were on their way again, heading towards a rest area where she could soak her feet in the crisp mountain water.

 

Once they stopped in a secluded area, she began removing her shoes, seemingly focused on the task. Genji sat cross legged next to the stream, watching the large koi swimming downstream.  
  
“What did that man say back in the shop?” Suki asked suddenly, plopping herself down beside him and sticking her legs into the water. He was really hoping she wouldn't ask that question. It was awkward enough that the obachan and the ojichans around the town had been treating them as if they were a couple, but they hadn't brought it up in conversation, thankfully. Until the last shop they went in to.  
  
“Ah... Well, he said you were very cute,” He started slowly, feeling his cheeks heat up again. She nodded, eyes on him. He couldn't escape now, her gaze was too intense. “And... He said that he was envious.”  
  
“Envious? Of who?”  
  
“Based on the context of the situation, I would say he was jealous of me. I think he assumed you and I were a couple. In fact, I am fairly certain a lot of the people we interacted with today assumed such a thing,” He felt awkward, so incredibly awkward. He didn't look towards her, instead looking straight ahead of him, so he did not see when her entire face turned as bright as a tomato. She began to stare in the same direction of his, splashing her legs a bit.  
  
“Genji?” She said quietly, and he internally winced. He was quite nervous about what she had to say.  
  
“Yes?” He responded, just as quiet.  
  
“How do you say 'I like you' in Japanese?” That was not at all what he expected. She seemed genuinely curious, so he answered.  
  
“Ah. Suki desu.”  
  
“I like you too!” She exclaimed, grinning up at him. Genji blinked, realized he had been fooled. Deceived. Tricked. All of the above. What a clever girl, she was. He began to laugh, looking down at her.  
  
“You really are quite a silly person. I... Appreciate you doing that. The truth is, I have admired you for a long time,” He said, flustered. Even in all his years, he had never been much for confessing such embarrassing things.  
  
“And I, you! You're always super cool, and I realized a long time ago you always made a point to look out to me whenever we went into battle.” Suki, of course, wasn't bothered at all. In fact, she was smiling widely, red still dusting her cheeks. Swallowing, he placed his hand near where hers was. It felt like his heart jumped in his chest when she put her hand on his, a little chuckle falling from her lips.  
  
“So... Ah, to make it official, I will ask. Suki, will you... be my girlfriend?” He felt like he was a teenager, back in high school. What was this situation anyway, it was like he was in some sort of romance manga!  
  
“Of course, you big doof!” Suki outright laughed then, placing her forehead on his shoulder despite the hard metal. Genji smiled, tilting his head towards hers. Always a perfect friend, he thought to himself. And maybe one day, a perfect wife.

 

**Author's Note:**

> translation time! i am studying japanese, so i know a fair share of what im doing. if you have any corrections, please please please let me know!
> 
> the oc used in this story belongs to my dear friend! please check out her blogs!
> 
> her main blog: http://sukithefangirl.tumblr.com/  
> her oc blog: http://souloftsunami.tumblr.com/


End file.
